1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to ion implantation, and more particularly, to an ion accelerating device including a bushing unit with integrated conductors, and related method.
2. Related Art
Ion implantation is a standard technique for introducing conductivity altering impurities into, or doping, semiconductor wafers. A typical ion implantation process uses an energetic ion beam to introduce impurities (ions) into semiconductor wafers. During ion implantation, a source feed material is energized to generate an ion beam, and the generated ion beam needs to be accelerated by an acceleration column. An acceleration column is required to accelerate an ion beam of 670 kV. Preferably, the acceleration is accomplished by the ion beam passing through seven lenses internal to the acceleration column with voltages graded across the lenses. However, the currently available physical spacing between adjacent lenses is insufficient to follow the proper high voltage design rules under the conventional design practice for an acceleration column.